


Convenience

by skinsuit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Peter Lukas, Lonleyeyes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Peter is thinking about leaving and Elias gets him to reconsider.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Convenience

Peter decided that if wasn’t such a coward he’d be able to leave Elias for good. He also knew that staying with this creature who wore another man’s face made him so lonely as to be act of worship.  
Elias’s eyes glittered hard and sharp in the dim light of the hall. 

“You won’t though,” Elias said grinning. “You won’t actually leave me.”

“I just might after all my god would appreciate more if I didn’t have you in my life.” Peter said.

Elias dropped to his knees in front of Peter. “You won’t.”

Seeing Elias like this on knees in his bespoke suit made Peter’s cock twitch. He knew exactly what the little man was about to do and he knew he couldn’t say no, didn’t want to say no. 

Elias looked up at him that sly knowing smile playing on his lips, his hands on Peter’s belt. Peter looked down gave him a nod and grunt of consent.  
Elias unbuckled his belt and undid the zip and AH, yes that tongue on his cock. It felt… it felt like waves of pleasure lapping against a distant shore. Elias had taken him wholly into his mouth (Not an easy feat) and Peter couldn’t help let out a small noise. He put his hands through Elias’s hair as the other man worked on his cock. The sensations of smooth soft hair and the hot tight intensity of that throat around him. Peter gave a teasing thrust and Elias gagged and sputtered, his eyes darkening with annoyance as Peter chuckled. He wouldn’t put it past Elias to bite down.  
This felt … to good, radiating through the core of being this warmth, tightness, the skilled tongue that made his breathing heavy and made him bite off moans and whimpers. It was all a trap, but a well known one. He was getting so close, Elias knew as took Peter through down into his throat. Peter Thrust into the tight encircling warmth as the orgasm shuddered through him. He could feel it spurting out of him down that throat. When it was over and his mind was own. He saw Elias staring up at him devilishly wiping remnants of jizz off his lips. Of course he was watching the entire time.  
He gave Elias a pat on his head.  
“Did you think that would help your cause?”

“Well has it?”

Peter grunted and shifted as he zipped and buckled. “I suppose.”

“Well then you owe Saleasa ten pounds I believe?” Elias said with maliciously twinkle.

Peter sighed. “Yes I do.”


End file.
